grievous321fandomcom-20200214-history
HAUNTED!
HAUNTED is a new story idea of mine NOTE TO YOUNG USERS: these storys contain, scary or gory (kinda Gory really) content, please be mature enough to read. haunted! episode one: the banshee of iron hill. Welcome to he first episode of HAUNTED! where we get to see the Monster exterminators Inc. fight some of there first monsters intro It was a dark and dreary night rain was pouring down on the small town of ironwood, and it was especially raining hard on the old sutter mansion outside of town, the house was old and creepy, it had a legend about it, two people feel in love about about 5 years ago, they were a happy couple, they got married and built a mansion on the outskirts of tapioca swamp. One night the husband mysteriously dissapeered and was never heard of again, soon afterwards the wife laid down one evening heart broken, and died of a broken heart, no one ever did find her, and all that remained was her skeleton still there today, at least not until the monster exterminators came to town! chapter one ironwood was a creepy place full of swamps and trees, a small town called ironwood stood in the center of all this, months ago the monster exterminators exterminated a swamp creature from ironwood, kayla and fox had there base of operation there and often went there for supplys while busting monsters. Unfortunately they haven't had a case in weeks until there phone rang one night, Kayla answered "monster exterminators!" "Hello? Kayla?? this is the mayor!" said mayor ironwill. "Oh hi sir, how are you today?" "Not so good...we...have a little problem that we would want you too investigate with Fox." "Whats the situtation?" "we were looking through the house on iron hill belonging to mister and mistress hillery were a young married couple that built that house, one night the husband seemingly vanished...and the next day mistress hillery was found dead in bed...after the funeral we left the house alone for years...then when we went into the house to explore and recover its items for the museam one of our assistants screamed from upstairs...we rushed to the scene and there was a skeleton in bed, we all ran outta the house after that, but our assistant dissapeered." "T-thats terrible!" Kayla said worriedly "we'll be right over" and she hung up and got her equipment ready. "Hey whats going on Kayla?" Fox said coming downstairs "you look faint". "We got ourselves a case, the mayor just called and asked us to investigate the iron hill mansion" Kayla answered "they found a skeleton!" "Wow, i never thought i would go in there, its a real neat place" Fox replied. And so Fox and Kayla got ready and went to Fox's bike and were soon driving past tapioca bogs and through the woods until they made it too ironhill manor, there they stopped and talked to the mayor about the situation, and then Fox Kayla a worked named ray and a girl named sally hopwood and mister jones went inside. Fox jones and sally hopwood went upstairs to look at the skeleton while ray and Kayal stayed downstairs to look in the library, And so Fox, Jones, and Sally went into the big upstairs bedroom, where the skeleton was lying, it was lying there doing nothing with the sheet pulled back just a bit. "Well...there it is!" Jones said slowly, "The thing creeps me out..". "Looks pretty old...doesnt look like its been here long though, like someone put it here.." Said Fox. "Well if ya ask little ole' me, i say someone dug it up from a cemetary and left it here..." Sally hopwood said. "Good observation sally, it does look like that...come on, lets explore the other rooms" Fox said walking out the door. Jones and Sally followed and as soon as they left the skeleton's head moved sideways looking at the door, meanwhile Kayla and Ray were looking for clues in the library, Ray was looking through books while Kayla looked through an old desk. "Hey, i found something, it looks like...a necklace of gold!" Kayla said looking at the necklace. "Hey nice, maybe it'll fit ya." Ray replied. "Maybe i could wear it a little while..." Kayla replied putting the golden necklace on and standing up, "what do you think?" "You look great, fits you well" Ray replied smiling. "So wha-" Kayla stopped talking and stared shockingly behind Ray. "Whats wrong?" Ray asked puzzled. "B-b-b...." Kayla stammered trying to talk but couldnt all she could do was point slowly. Ray turned around and there was some sorta ghost woman, her legs were ghostly mist, her ghostly clothes were faded and black, her hair face was transparent and she was staring at them. "Ulp...." Ray said. Ray made a break for the doorway but the lady ghost was swifter, she ingulfed Ray and there were muffled screams as Kayla ran out the doorway and down the hallway to the front door, she turned the knob but it was locked. The lady ghost drifted down the hallway towards Kayla, it was then she took out her high intensity flashlight and turned it on and pointed it at the Ghost, she continued drifting not noticing the light, it was then that Kayla ran towards it ducked under it stood up and ran down the hall evading the ghost. Chapter 2 Meanwhile upstairs Jones was searching one room while Fox and Sally searched another, Jones was in the bedroom while Fox and Sally explored a closet, not know the skeleton was roaming the hallways looking around, Jones was looking through some papers when he looked up and stared into a mirror and then he saw the skeleton walk by the doorway. Jones peeked around the corner and saw the skeleton walk down the hallway and turn right, so he did the same except more cautiously and followed the skeleton too another room, a room that the skeleton opened with a key and then relocked after he was inside, Jones then returned to find Fox and tell him what he saw. Meanwhile Fox was looking in a closet when Sally asked, "where is mistar jones? he dissapeered". "i dont know, he was in this room but he's gone now" replied fox worried. "Sally! Fox! i found a clue!" said jones walking up "theres a Skeleton roaming the hallways!". Just then Kayla ran up to them, "Theres a lady ghost in the house! she did something too Ray!" She panted, "Ray's just lying there...i-i think he is dead!". "lady ghost?" Fox asked "Theres no such thing as a lady ghost, it must have been a banshee!". "A what?" asked Kayla "a banshee?". "Right! a banshee is a ghost in the shape of a human!" Fox replied "thats all i know about them sadly". "Oh, well what are we gonna do?" Kayla asked worried. "First we check on ray!" Said jones "he might need us" "but the banshee is down there....." said Kayla scared. "We cawnt just abandon Rey..." Sally said "Well....if there is a banshee im gonna get outta here, nothings gonna get me" jones said worriedly. "Me too..." Kayla said shaking. "Then why dont you two go and check out the cemetary?" asked Fox "There might be clues there, meanwhile me and Sally will check on Ray". "Sure sounds good" replied Jones "how bout you Kayla?". "I-im game" She stammered and they walked outside to the cemetary. Chapter 3 Fox, Kayla, Jones, and Sally headed downstairs and checked on Ray who seemed to be in shock, Kayla kissed Ray's forehead and then headed outside with Jones and headed to the cemetary on ironhill and soon were examining Mr's scutters grave, which was Unburied, and the box still closed. "Well were here...go ahead and open the box Kayla" Jones said. "Me?! why not you??" Kayla replied, "im just a weak helpless female!". "Ok how about we both open it?" Jones suggested, "then we both get scared". "Better, but how are we gonna open it?" Kayla asked, "we dont have a crowbar". "The woods so old we can just peel it off, it should be easy" Replied jones. "Alright then" Replied Kayla, "lets get to work". Soon they were peeling away the wood and discovering a skeleton not moving or anything and holding a peace of paper, Kayla took at it and Said, "Its a picture of a key? a demonic looking key..." As they looked at the key the skeleton rose up and tried to grab the paper. Kayla screamed and dodged it, then she tripped over the grave and the picture landed in Jone's hand, he ran off towards the old well near the cemetary with the skeleton following him, Kayla picked herself up and noticed that jones had dropped the real paper next to her. Kayla then ran for the house and slammed the door shut, she then ran to the room where Fox and Sally and Ray were in, "A skeleton! a skeleton is chasing Jones! they ran off toward the Well...." Kayla bellowed crying loudly. "Oh my purty chickens! do ya know why the skeleton chased mista Jones??" Sally asked worried. "To get this paper!" She said handing it too Fox, "He tricked the skeleton though, he has a fake paper". "Its some sorta key...idk what its for, maybe its some sorta house key" Fox said, "Or a key to that door upstairs!" "What door?" Kayla asked, "there are lots of doors". "Come on, ill show ya!" Fox said standing up and rushing upstairs. Kayla and Sally followed while helping the uncoincess Ray up, "Next time, im gonna lead the way while you two carrie Ray...oh he's heavy" Sally said frowning. Soon they were standing in front of a dusty looking door and wondering what it was for, then they heard rattling noise's, "Quick! hide!" Kayla whispered, "the skeleton's coming back!". They all hid in a room next door and watched the skeleton go into the room that he did before, and shut it, then a few moments later he walked out, shut it again and walked down the hallway and dissapeered, Then they went to the door and opened it, and saw a staircase going upwards. They climbed to the top and into the attic, and saw only a small table containing a small demonic looking box, and there was something about that box that made you feel scared, worried, unsafe, Sally looked out a window and saw the old well and something lying near the well. Suddenly a ghostly wail was heard and the Banshee came through the wall wailing away, "RUN EVERYBODY!" yelled Sally running for the stairway and heading downstairs while Kayla and Fox carried Ray, the Banshee floated towards them wailing and it looked like she was...Sad? Chapter 4 "guys i have a good idea, lets get outta HERE!!" Fox yelled running. "Thats! *pant* a brilliant *pant* idea Fox! but what about jones??" Kayla said puffing, "we gotta find him!". "Thats what were gonna do! lets go!" Fox said running to the cemetary with everyone closely behind and they forgot Ray who was still in the attic in shock, but right then they were running towards the old cemetary and the well on ironhill, where they made a sad discovery...Jones lay there...a skeleton knife in his skull, they stopped and stared at poor Jones. "Oh...my" Kayla said a tear in her eye, " oh jones..." "Aww Jones you had to go and get yourself killed by that skeleton!" Fox said mad, "Poor guy..." They stood in silence sadly clutching the memory of Jones, then they hear a sound of click clacking feet, the skeleton walked by the house towards the backyard and in the backdoor of the mansion. Then Ray walked up, "Guys! there you are! wheres...." He stopped short when he saw Ray, "Aww dang.." Meanwhile the others were walking towards the house and Ray soon followed them inside the backdoor and down into the cellar, where the skeleton was, The skeleton was holding a demonic looking key and he was looking in a cardboard box for something, it was then that Fox crept into the room and silently took the key then crawled back onto the staircase. "To the attic, pronto." he whispered silently going upstairs, suddenly the skeleton started after them and they all ran upstairs to the attic all except Fox he gave the key to Kayla told her to give it too the banshee then ran outside to the cycle while the others ran upstairs. They reached the attic and the Banshee appeared wailing and the skeleton ducked underneath a pillar, the Banshee wailed loudly and floated towards them then Kayla threw the key down at the Banshee's feet, then she stopped and picked it up and stared at it, then she floated over to a music box that looked like just like the key. She opened the box and a spectre flew out of the box and then he took the Banshee's hand and they floated to the wall and dissapeered, and then the Skeleton came out and grabbed Kayla, she screamed and lurched free and she saw the Skeleton holding a knife. Then Fox burst in with a ghost sucking vacuum cleaner and he started sucking up the Skeleton, and a Ghost came outta the Skeleton and was sucked up! The Skeleton fell to peaces and turned to dust emmediatly and they all stood there breathing heavily, "Fox...what just happened?" Kayla asked panting, "Whats with the-the spectre..." "You havent guessed? the Banshee was Molly Sutter, and the Spectre was bluimere sutter, the old married couple" Fox said, "The Skeleton Ghost trapped bluimere's soul in the box and possessed him and turned him into a skeleton, Molly's soul loved Bluimere so much that her spirit remained trapped inside this old mansion". "Wow..." Kayla said "who would have thought?". "i know right?" Ray said, "totally weird". "so romantic..." Sally said with a tear "True love...". "The Skeleton hid the key and lied in that bed for a decade, the Banshee searched Bluimere and found the box realizing who was inside she searched for the key but couldnt find it, until we came along" Fox said, "The Skeleton avoided her, thats why the Skeleton hid when she came around". "Well that wraps that up right?" Ray asked, "Right! i Aint up for moah ghaost hunting..." Sally replied. Soon Kayla and Fox were driving home to there tiny apartment building on the motorcycle, still kinda shocked about that adventure, and so it goes to show that true love is one of the greatest weapons on earth. THE END! The night of the beastly werewolf A beastly fish haunting the lakes of tapioca swamp devouring what it can, even Ray's fried bill, but when Fox eliminates this fish there is a werewolf on the loose now, can the monster exterminators catch this fish eaten best or are they sinking too far. Chapter one It was a dreary rainy day and Kayla and Fox were out driving towards Tapioca swamp to camp outdoors, and it was about that time that Kayla wished for an umbrella cause she was getting soaked. Suddenly the motorbike lurched forward and splodged into the mud and stopped, "Aw crud! look at my ruined paint job!" Fox complained. "Your lucky you brought your rain gear, im soaked!" Kayla complained "and my leather suit is ruined!". "Sorry babe, lets spend the night at the fishing lodge over there" Fox said pointing "then we'll let your clothes dry near the door and have a good night's sleep then head to our camping spot the next day". "Alright...lets go" replied Kayla picking her bags up and walking through the mud. Soon after they settled in and Kayla was in better clothes they rolled out there sleeping bags and feel asleep, and soon it came, swimming through the dense mud and water, a monster so terrifying the fish all swam away. The beast growled and prowled off into the thick swamp, meanwhile Fox heard the noise and awoke and looked outside at the heavy rain coming down, suddenly a flash of lighting shows something walking into the thick swamp, but it was hardly visible so Fox just went back to bed. chapter 2 Soon it was morning and Fox was getting there bike outta the mud when Kayla awoke and went to help, soon they were on there way through the marsh and soon were driving through the woods too lake bishop, lake bishop was named after the bishop that risked his life to help stop the vampire in our last story. Soon they were camped by the lake and fishing for dinner while Kayla prepared the fire Fox prepared fished for food, while they waited for Bill and Ray, Ray was Kayla's older brother and he wanted to go camping with them, so Fox and Kayla rode ahead while ray and bill followed a day late, and so there they were preparing supper. Kayla headed to the bike to get the bag of coals when she heard a rustling sound, she stopped and looked around, she thought it was a raccoon, so she continued walking she stopped again when she heard something else...a growling noise, what could it be? why was it growling? what did it want? suddenly something ran out from the thicket and Kayla jumped. It was only a cat, she was silver and white, a cute little cat chasing a mouse, unfortunate for the cat the mouse got away, "Aww poor kitty, want to have some fish? Fox is going to catch plenty!" She told it while continuing walking towards the bike, and sure enough the cat followed her back to the lake, it must have either sensed Kayla's love for cats, or it smelled the fish. Soon Fox came with fish, "Hey, where did the cat come from?" he asked seeing the cat and setting the fish down on the little grill that over the fire, "I found her chasing a mouse, she seemed pretty hungry, got any extra fish?" Kayla replied. "Yeah i do, but it better leave before your brother gets here, he hates cats" Fox said. "I know....but its such a cute kitty!" Kayla replied petting the cat. Little did they know that a pair of red eyes were watching them from the woods, but they didnt seem to notice it, instead they started grilling the fish, meanwhile Ray and Bill were heading through tapioca swamp in Bill's car driving past the cabin that Kayla and Fox stayed in. "How much longer bill?" Ray asked, "Im getting carsickness...". "Its at least an hour's drive Ray...relax" Bill replied, "Then were at the border and going to lake bishop". "Ok then..." Ray replied getting more comfortable and reading a book and waiting for the ride to be over, meeanwhile Fox and Kayla and the cat were enjoying a nice meal, and soon they turned in for the night, each going into there seperate tents, and the cat following Kayla into her tent. Soon it began too rain and Ray and Bill were driving through the slippery roads and skidding now and then, the rain was coming down heavily, when suddenly they started skidding on the road, and then stopped in thick mud, "Darn...stupid mud!" Bill grumbled putting on his coat and stepping outside. Ray put on his coat and was helping Bill push the car outta the mud and onto the road again when a low growl was heard, they stopped and looked around, then continued pushing until suddenly the car jerked loose and rolled onto the road and stopped, then they heard the growl again. "Did ya hear that Bill?" Ray asked "Something growling....". "Yeah...really odd..." Bill replied, suddenly it came, it came swiftly and silently...it was the BEAST! It growled and lurched towards them, Ray yelled and ran to the car with bill behind, Ray got in the driver's seat and tried starting the car but it wouldnt start, Bill got in the passenger seat, while the Beast lurched up behind the car and was sneaking near the passenger winndow. "Come on! come on!" Ray said rivving the motor several times when suddenly Bill hollered cause the Beast was at his window! The Beast growled and broke the window and grabbed Bill, Bill screamed as the Beast pulled him through the window, just then the car started and Ray took off like a speed demon running faster than light, a growl from the Beast was heard then silence...Ray drove to the border stopped at the gate then continued and didnt stop until he got to Fox and Kayla's camp! Chapter 3 Ray ran into the camp screaming, he was as pale as a ghost and was in total shock yelling bills name, "Whoah whoah! Ray calm down!" Fox yelled, "What happened?". "It jumped us! it was big! and SLIMY! it got BILL!! we need to save him!!!!" Ray yelled panting. "Hmm...Kayla you stay here with Ray, im gonna go back down the road to find Bill" Fox said climbing on his bike, "if im not back before dawn, get the sheriff and the entire town into a mob!" then he drove off into the mist. "There he goes..." Kayla said plopping down on a rock. Soon Fox was riding down the route they took to lake bishop, and stopped near the same old shed that Kayla and him were near last night, he looked around then found a skeleton of a dead guy, lying in the road, the skin ripped off, blood everywhere, Fox puked when he thought he saw an eye. He took out his flashlight and looked around the swamp, then he turned it off and drove away, not noticing a pair of yellow eyes in the shed, they were like strange headlights looking into the swamp, then the door opened and out stepped the Beast! a giant fishlike monster with huge teeth, eyes like headlights. And then it slided down into the lake dissapeering into the black swamp...not emerging till the sun went down and then it would emerge again! The next moon rose and the beast arose and headed for lake bishop, too hide and eat, unfortunately the Monster exterminators were there and they werent gonna let him go without a fight, but one problem, they didnt know it was coming so they were just grilling bacon and mourning over bill's death. Except fox he was thinking up a plan too catch this devil before it would get him first, so he concieved a plan then set it into motion, he rigged a trap then went to bed, the only one who suspected this beast, then it came, after midnight it came, it moved toward the sleepy campers then with a growl got trapped. Fox was awake emediatly, he ran forward smacking and slashing the creature, then it stopped moving forever, Kayla awoke then and got up, "Like my fish i caught!" Fox said, "this is the creep who killed old bill". "oh my...its hugh, did you stab it" Kayla asked, "sure did, and let me tell you im glad i did" Fox said, then a rustling sound was heard, and growling, and then a pair of red eyes flashed at them, Fox drew out a gun loaded with silver bullets (perfect to kill werewolves) then the eyes disapeered. "Lets go to bed, my head hurts" Kayla said, Fox nodded and threw the carcass into a large bag, then wrapped it shut then turned in himself, then the eyes reappeared, and a pair of bare feet walked across the lawn towards the bag, the feet were not human, but hairy and had sharp toenails. The sack ripped open and the beast's body was eaten, leaving the bones only to rot then the thing ran off into the woods, the next morning Ray was shocked to see the Beast eaten alive, for it was just stabbed, Fox and Kayla inspected and found claw marks of a large wolf, but the tracks were those of a two legged animals...so you see now that this adventure turned towards a WEREWOLF! Chapter 4 HAUNTED! episode 3: The wisp of town hall HAUNTED! episode 4: the zombie on ghost hill Category:HAUNTED! Category:Creepypasta